


Glittery Chicken

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny Tomo, a shower and a glittery feathered boa. Something is bound to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Chicken

“So the plumber came. He found condoms, feathers and glitter in the pipes. Care to explain?”

“Did he find my bracelet too?”

“No. Or were they feathery with glitters? In that case, maybe yes.”

Jared glares at his brother.

“I do NOT do feathers and glitters.”

Shannon just grins. What Jared doesn’t know is that he found the same glitters and one single feather at Tomo’s house the week before. One and one is two. But how on earth did the two of them manage to clog the bathroom drain with it? And more interestingly, what is it from?

“No, but Tomo does.”

That gets Jared’s full attention. And a few missed heartbeats if the shocked impression on his face is anything to go by. Shannon laughs.

“Oh please, don’t give me your deer-in-head-lights-look Jare. Did you really think no-one would find out eventually? I found the same glitters and feathers at Tomo’s last week. When I asked him about it he went out of his way to deny everything, unintentionally confirming what I was thinking. You two are fucking.”

If possible, Jared’s eyes grow bigger and for a moment Shannon’s afraid they’ll pop out of his head.

“We’re not… He’s not… You can’t…”

Shannon just laughs again before pointing at the small pile of soaked, glittery feathers lying on the kitchen counter in between them.

“Yes you are Jare, and I’m fine with it. What I really want to know is how you managed to get THAT down the bathroom drain?”

Jared’s face turns a bright shade of crimson before his eyes drop to the pile Shannon is pointing at.

“We uhm… They’re uhm… chicken feathers… And uhm…”

Now it’s Shannon’s time to stare at his brother in shock.

“Chicken feathers? Like, real chicken? Gross Jare, even for you! That’s perverted!”

Jared crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.

“It’s kinky. Kinky is using a feather.... Perverse is using the whole chicken. We did not use a whole chicken."

“It looks like an entire chicken to me, bro. But you still haven’t answered my question. How’d you drown the chicken in the bathroom and get it stuck in the drain?”

“We did not drown the chicken Shan, it was already dead when we bought the boa!”

Shannon chuckles at Jared’s insulted tone, like Shannon was the weird one in this conversation.

“Aha, a feathered boa! At least I know what it is. But for the third time, Jare, how did it get stuck in our bathroom drain?”

Jared just stares at his brother. He really doesn’t want to tell Shannon what happened, but his death-glare-powers again fail him and his brother isn’t letting it go any time soon. So he just sighs and gives in.

“Fine. We were… taking a shower…”

“Fucking in the shower, okay.”

“Shan! If you’re going to be like that, I am not telling and you can go fuck yourself!”

Shannon laughs and throws his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, fine, I apologize. Continue. Please.”

Jared glares for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

“We were taking a shower and we were out of wash cloths. So I suggested using the boa to wash ourselves with.”

Jared watches Shannon open his mouth to comment, but he cuts him off with a gesture of his hand.

“Which went fine! Until Tomo… Well, he started to… Kind of…”

“He got frisky with you, yeah.”

“Shan!”

Shannon again puts his hands up, unable to keep a snort of laughter in. He expects Jared to stomp his foot any time soon, but it stays with death glares from his little brother.

“Things just got a little…. Uncontrolled. And the boa got stuck in the drain. We tried to pull it free, but it was very slippery and is slipped from Tomo’s fingers.”

A light bulb goes off in Shannon’s head.

“That’s what he got the bump in his head from!”

Jared nods, the crimson back, coloring his cheeks.

“Yeah. He bumped his head against the wall pretty nasty. And we couldn’t get the boa out. So I cut it off, hoping the piece that got stuck would just wash away. I even used that bottle of drain clog stuff to try and get it out.”

“But it wouldn’t. And you left it. For a week.”

Jared throws him an angry look.

“I couldn’t just tell you, now could I?”

“Sure you could! All you had to do was say, Shannon, I got my boyfriend’s feathered boa stuck in our bathroom drain after fucking him into oblivion in our shower. How hard is that?”

Laughing, he watches Jared stomp out of the kitchen like the prissy diva he can be.

“I fucking hate you, Shan!”

“I love you to, bro! Tell Tomo to use an actual chicken next time, it’s less likely to get stuck in our drain!”

His only answer is the slamming of their front door and his own snickering.


End file.
